


Loving Fights

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: A fight with your husband leads to startling news.





	Loving Fights

Being married to Alexander Hamilton, you should have thought that he and you would fight often, but not about something so stupid as dishes. You normally wouldn’t be so hurt by his words, but today it seemed to hit hard. You had a present for him that you hoped he would be happy about that you wanted to show him. He was sitting on the couch almost asleep. You sat next to him with the test in your hand, “honey I hate to be annoying but can you do the dishes? I’ll give you a gift if you do.” You smiled, hoping that would entice him, but to no avail. “Not tonight,” he said, “I’m exhausted. Tomorrow I will though.” You got up and muttered under your breath, “you’re always too tired.” He lightly grabs your wrist and turns you around, “and clearly we are not done with this.” You turned around, “No, it’s fine. You go back to sleeping, and I’ll take care of it. I wouldn’t want to worry you more than that damn job of yours does,” you said passive aggressively. You could tell that you hit a nerve since he tightened his grip on your wrist. “I told you my work is important and tiring. I thought you were supportive.”

“I am, you know that. But I-”

“There’s no but to that. Either you do, or you don’t! Which is it?”

“I do support you, but I want you to see one of these days that I actually am part of your life!”

“Why do you think I’m in that job anyway! To make sure we can sustain a life together!”

“It doesn’t seem that way when you just come home to say hello you’re not hungry and fall asleep on the couch! I’ve been here, slaving away for you to have that ability and you don’t say so much as a thank you for what I give to you. You don’t even give back you just take!”

You clutched the test in your hand, “you take that back (Y/N).” You shook your head, “I am merely saying how I feel. Why should I take it back? In fact, after all you’ve done to me, you’re asking me to apologize for snapping at you once?!” You escaped his grip on your wrist and looked right into his anger-filled eyes as he said under his breath, “I knew marrying you was a mistake…” The test fell from your hand subconsciously as you ran into our bedroom and locked the door behind you, sobbing against it. Those words stuck in your head as you cried yourself to sleep.

. . .

You wake up groggily and remember the events of last night, realizing you dropped the test. 

Shit. Did he pick it up? Of course, he did, what are you talking about. What did he think? Did he punch a wall again like after his first debate with Jefferson?

You silently walk outside and eye around to make sure another fight like last night’s wouldn’t start again by you bumping into him. You walk into the kitchen to do the dishes that were left unattended last night and find them all washed, dried, and back in cabinets. Why? He was pretty set on not wanting to do this anymore. You look around for him, knowing he was still in the house and find an envelope addressed to you;

My dear (Y/N),

If you’re reading this, it means I couldn’t say these things to you in person for reasons you will hopefully see soon. I went too far last night, and I’m sorry. I was just tired and wasn’t thinking straight. I love you so much, and the only mistake in my life was not meeting you sooner. Please forgive me, my love. I can’t live without you.

I am so sorry,

Alexander Hamilton

You tear a little bit at the letter. Why didn’t he say anything about the baby? You hear the door close and you look up. There he was with a plastic bag in his hand. You walk over and hug him. He pulls you close and strokes your hair, “I’m so sorry…” 

You nod weakly, “I’m sorry too.” You just stand there holding each other close, and hoping you never have to let go. 

This is one of the reasons you love him more than anything; he may mess up a lot, but he knows how to take responsibility and make it better. He looks down at you, “I got you something,” he says to you smiling.

“You really didn’t have to.”

He hands you the bag, “I know, but I wanted to. I’m sorry I didn’t have time to wrap it.” You look inside and see a one-piece for a baby that said, “Mommy’s favorite cutie.” 

You smile and tear again, “thank you…” You hug him tightly, and he kisses the top of your head.

“Of course sweetie, anything for my family.”


End file.
